User talk:Armachedes
Welcome! Hi, welcome to Wikination, the Lovia wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Downtown page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- DimiTalen (Talk) 05:10, December 3, 2009 :Hey! Welcome to Lovely Lovia! If there's anything I can help you with, do let me know. 09:06, December 3, 2009 (UTC) ::Welcome! Working at night is a refreshing activity, is it not? 07:27, December 4, 2009 (UTC) :::Hi, welcome to Lovia! :D Christina Evans 02:49, December 5, 2009 (UTC) Do you want your channel ZAM TV to be avaible at Lovian Cable Company? Pierlot McCrooke 14:01, December 6, 2009 (UTC) Citizenship I'm sorry to tell you, but you're not a citizen yet. Becoming one is easy, but it does require 50 valuable edits and 4 days of Wikination usership. I hope you can soon become a citizen. As you cannot run for Congressman yét (you have to be a citizen), I'll get you off the list for just now. Okay? When you become citizen, you will be perfectly able to run for Congress . 13:55, December 9, 2009 (UTC) : I never applied for citizenship. I fail to understand why I would appear on named list. Edward Hannis 19:54, December 13, 2009 (UTC) :: Well, it's like this: ::# Users who are here for 4 days or more and who have done 50 edits get citizen rights. ::# In order to run for Congress (which you do), you have to be a citizen. ::# You're not a citizen yet, because you have not yet reached your 50 edits on this wiki. ::But we won't make a big deal of it . I'm convinced you'll get to 50 edits very soon and I'll then give you citizen rights. 19:58, December 13, 2009 (UTC) Image uploads Hey Armachedes! I'm glad you uploading cool pictures. Just one little thing: could you please choose the license of the images you upload? :) You get the chance to choose Public Domain, CC License, etc. Just choose the one that fits when you're uploading, and we're happy . Okay? 19:51, December 13, 2009 (UTC) :Under Copyrights Definition of the US Patent service, and the designation of noncopyrighted materials, I am not in legal forcible situation to have to place defined location of basis or citation of original publication. Edward Hannis 19:54, December 13, 2009 (UTC) ::Lol . Whatever the license is, just choose one of the options when uploading =). I'm glad you're well informed when it comes to licenses! 19:56, December 13, 2009 (UTC) :::Let me rephrase, for it seems that you have gotten 15% of previous statement. I don't have to cite liscences, because it is defined as 'Editable, Original, User-Created, Non-Copyrighted Material.' Edward Hannis 19:58, December 13, 2009 (UTC) ::::In that case: just say it's PD (public domain). 19:59, December 13, 2009 (UTC) :::::It's not public domain. It is 'Editable, Original, User-Created, Non-Copyrighted Material.' That means that I don't need to cite it, and anyone can take it. However, I still have right to remove it from anywhere, which makes it not PD. Edward Hannis 20:01, December 13, 2009 (UTC) ::::::I understand. Anyway, we want our users to choose one of the license options on the right hand side. If nothing applies to it, then just choose for the PD option or the one underneath it. 20:08, December 13, 2009 (UTC) :::::::I can do that. On an unrelated note, you wished make ineligible for being a congressman. I am close to 50 edits, and I know that within the end of the year, I can reach that number with a certain degree of ease. I'd appreciate your not taking me off that list. Edward Hannis 20:12, December 13, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::I won't . I already noticed you're well on your way to become an active and contributing citizen, and I see you're willing to build up a political career. So don't worry. Perhaps within a couple of minutes, you'll be a citizen 20:14, December 13, 2009 (UTC) Citizenship In order to register you as a citizen, we need the following information (just a formality): * What will your name be as a citizen of Lovia? (full name please) * What is your gender? 06:47, December 14, 2009 (UTC) :Edward Hannis, Male. Thanks! Edward Hannis 23:29, December 14, 2009 (UTC) La Quotidienne You don't want to know how happy I am with your question . I know you wrote that article in TNCT and I liked it a lot. Please, feel free, it's yours. --Bucurestean 11:48, December 22, 2009 (UTC) Youre invited for the McCrooke v. Donia trial Pierlot McCrooke 09:36, December 23, 2009 (UTC)